


Judas

by Death_Herself



Series: Let's Play a Love Game [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Round 2 of Love Games- Betrayal    Objective- Commit a betrayal horrible enough to make the other break.    Rules are easy:Both parties play out the betrayal in full.Play until you feel yourself break.Once you break, you're fucked. Literally.If you break, you lose the round.Are you up for the challenge?





	

Peter ran his hands down his face aggressively. This game would be the end of him. The rules clanging around his mind.

 

 

_“Judas.” His boyfriend had said._

_“huh?”_

_“Ultimate betrayal… Yesssss.”_

_“Wade…No….” a plea falling on deaf ears._

_“Betray me, baby boy. One week to succeed before it’s another stalement. Ready to see who can win?” The smirk on his lips was evil and terrifying._

 

 

Betrayal?! – He hated the word, he hated the feeling, hated the thought of even attempting it. Why would Wade choose this as a game? Maybe that was the point. To drive the younger man past his limits to know how much he truly loved him. Peter would say it was unhealthy, which it probably was. But, his boyfriend was so sweet, romantic and spontaneous. Only problem- the foundation of their relationship was competition. They were so competitive with each other, that they drove each other mad. Everything was a game. Except their true feelings for each other which was utter devotion.  
I’m going to lose this round. Peter knew this true.

 

“Ready to patrol, Petey-Pie?” A soft kiss pressed against his boyfriend’s unmasked forehead. They stood on the roof top about to dive head first into baddies. The younger man looked up into chocolate eyes and smiled nervously.

He nodded and leaned up to place an equally gentle kiss on the chapped lips of his very muscular boyfriend.

“Soooooo Spider-babe!” Peter did not like how the tone in those words settled on him.

“I’ll meet you at home.”

Deadpool pulled his mask down.

“Wait, what??”

“I have a job.” Peter tensed and clenched his hand tightly. Punch number one in the betrayal game. Wade had nearly completely quit taking jobs during his relationship with Peter. Peter hated hearing about them and Wade knew it.

“Ooooooh, your flexing is going to make that spandex burst at the seam. Something wrong sweetums?” Deadpool’s voice oozing with mockery, sarcasm, and evil instigation.

“You are so fucking evil…” Peter muttered as he pulled his mask down and turned away from Wade. His leap from the rooftop was followed by a sweet farewell from Wade, “I’ll be home soon, baby!”

 

 

Deadpool picked the job carefully; the man had to be lower than scum for him to do this. He knew Peter would be livid when he got home. But, this was just a game. So, in the spirit of being the winner he made sure the blood shed covered nearly inch of his body. Satisfied with the kill, he met with the employer for the second half of the payment. Deadpool innocent asked “Can I get that in all ones please?” A swift punch to the face answered that question.

 

Deadp-Wade now- held the envelope of cash in his hand nonchalantly, like carrying $250,000 in cash was normal. He happily climbed up the fire escape. He opened the window, singing to himself.

“I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you b-“

 

His eyes fell on Peter who was sitting on the couch watching some weird documentary on some recent piggy cold that was unaliving oooooold people. Wade’s eyes traced his boyfriend’s pale bare upper body. Why was he naked on the couch? He never did that unless Wade had stripped him. Wade’s eyes moved to the floor to see Peter’s clothes lazily thrown to the floor behind the couch before a smirk could form he noticed clothing he had never seen before.  
Peter let his head fall back against the couch top. Hazel eyes filled with arousal caught the masked face peering at him. Wade wished he had chosen to walk to the bedroom instead of the couch, but he refused to lose this round. He picked up the article of clothing he knew wasn’t his boyfriends. He held it up for Peter to see, a smirk now played on the younger man’s lips. The bra was clean and smelled of classy perfume. The anger rising in Wade’s throat was intensified when heard a soft sound emitting from his boyfriend and a matching sound from something in front of the couch.

“Peter…” He quickly cut off the next words, noooo he was winning this.

“Awwww. What’s wrong hunnybunny?” He said tauntingly to his blood drenched boyfriend. His own anger rising as he eyes landed on the envelope.

“Oh, ya know, I think I got blood in my shoes. Man, removing heads can be… messy.” The last word drenched in a sultry tone.

“Speaking of head-“ Peter started to quip back to avoid standing and punching his boyfriend. “-have you met Cassandra?”

Peter’s hand groped under the blanket to push a head from between his legs and rip the blanket down to reveal her messy blond hair. “Say hi to my murderous boyfriend, Cassandra.” The gigantic blue eyes on the cute younger woman were shock stricken. She eyed the leather clad masked man standing behind the couch, her eyes then found the guns, knives and katanas on the man’s body, her trembling was violent.

“I-Is this some sort of g-game?” She stammered, her words made both of the men laugh.

“Mmm. Wanna help me win?” The smile on Peter’s lips was dangerous and the woman scooted away from him slightly.

“I-I-I need to get home…” She went to stand but her wrist was gently gripped by the naked man sitting down. “Awww. That’s no fun, sweetie. My idiot boyfriend here won’t hurt you.”

She considered leaving, it seemed way better than getting into this very dangerous situation, but the man holding her wrist gently traced a free finger up her back, making her shiver. She allowed herself to be pulled back toward him, straddling him this time. Her eyes flicker up to the man behind the couch, she could practically see him seething acid at her. His body language screamed murder and her body trembled all over again.

“Wade, go find somewhere else to be. Cassandra is scared of you, and I’d rather her screams be from my cock and not your gun in her face.”

If Wade had ever felt betrayal hit him so hard, this topped it tenfold. He wanted to claim Peter went to the ultimate extreme, but he knew he had too. He growled and threw the envelope at the woman, before scooping up her clothes and grabbing her around the waist. He threw open the front door and forcefully set her down, shoving the clothes at her naked trembling body. He ripped his mask off and glared into her eyes, “$250,000 to tell every stripper, hooker, escort and skank in New York to not lay a finger on this man again or they answer to motherfucking Deadpool!” He angrily barked the orders to her before slamming the door, the walls shook from the aftershock.

 

“Possessive much Wade Wilson?” a voice from the couch chimed. Wade glared down at the man. He was seething, his eyes once again flaring with jealous rage.

“Next time, you pick the game we play. Because if I stupidly pick another game I will seriously kill whoever touches you, Peter Parker.”

Peter smiled up at his boyfriend lovingly. “Sooo, winner gets to fuck loser. Those were your rules.”

The leather clad man nodded and clenched his fists, still not over the pain crushing his chest. Peter smiled again. “Come here, baby.” The other obeyed.

“Kiss me.”

The kiss was soft, reassuring and lingering. Peter quickly took control of the moment; he pulled his boyfriend in and parted his own lips licking the chapped lips that quickly allowed access with a moan. Their tongues tasting and claiming each other. Peter sucked on Wade’s lower lip before whispering against them, “Touch yourself nice and slow.” His words were met with a groan and buckles being unfastened quickly. The swish of pants dropping was followed with sounds of skin being pulled by an eager slow hand.

“Get on your knees.” Another obedient movement from Wade.

Peter gripped his own cock and pumped it several times while watching his boyfriend’s embarrassed and aroused face. He pressed his cock to point down and reached over to grab the marred skin of Wade’s neck and pull him forward. Wade’s eyes were half lidded with a carnal haze as he looked over the body of his pale lover. “I want to face fuck you, baby.”

A guttural sound emitted from Wade as he dove down to be within reach for the younger man to do as he pleased, his hand clenched around his own cock. “Mmm, Wade don’t be so desperate.”

Deep brown eyes looked up to catch hazel ones in a gaze, “I’m claiming what is mine…” he whispered in a gravelly voice that pulled a moan from the younger man on the couch. The crouching man smirked and lunged forwards, his mouth moving down the entire length Peter had to offer, his nose pressed against the well groomed pubic hair. Peter’s head fell back and a gasping sound filled the air. “Fffuck! Wade…. Ahhh!” before quickly grabbing the back of Wade’s head. The marred skin offering perfect leverage for him to start thrusting his hips up into the hot mouth on him. Both men let out guttural vibrations as they pleasured themselves. Peter picked up his quick pace, never once did Wade complain, making Peter even more excited. His pounding motions pushing himself down his boyfriend’s throat were overwhelming. Wade was roughly pumping himself having lost himself in the moment, nearing his own climax steadfast. He reached it with a hard groan around Peter’s cock, his cum spilling onto the floor and couch. The groans forced Peter’s climax, his own sounds shrilly filling the apartment.

 

Slowly calming and pulling apart to sit next to each other, Wade’s arm behind Peter and Peter snuggled into it. The mercenary kissed the umber locks atop his loving hero’s head then grabbing the remote.

“Call 1-800-Tal-know”

 

Wade smirked and Peter looked up at him, “Oh god…”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Game Scoreboard
> 
> Peter: 1  
> Wade: 0  
> Draw: 1


End file.
